


Are We Alone Now?

by NotYourSidekick



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Anal Sex, Coping, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-29
Updated: 2013-06-06
Packaged: 2017-11-19 19:29:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/576827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotYourSidekick/pseuds/NotYourSidekick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick is having a hard time dealing with Bruce's death.. and he's not the only one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Because it Hurts.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little drabble that popped into my head the one night, let me know what you guys think! <3

Dick didn’t know what he was doing anymore. He was overwhelmed, suddenly all the weight that Bruce had always carried for him was on his shoulders. Somehow he always knew it would be his burden, this legacy, and his alone. He’d taken on the cowl, as he always knew he’d have to... but he just hadn’t thought it would be now.

Dick stopped outside the now familiar grubby apartment. Sometimes he just needed to forget.. to pretend for a little while that his world hadn’t been turned upside down. So he would sneak out of the Manor, when Damian and Alfred had long since gone to bed. He didn’t want them to know about this, about where he was going.. about who he was seeing.

The ravenette knocked impatiently at the battered door. It had started to rain, how fitting. Since Bruce’s death, whenever he found himself lost.. he ended up here. He’d never planned it.. but this is the only place he could go. Jason was the only one who could understand. The door swung open, a desperate shriek on its hinges, to reveal a man a few years younger than Dick, but built like a bear. Jason was smoking a cigarette, clad only in his scruffy jeans as he answered the door. “Come on then.” He waved Dick in, not one for formalities. 

Dick stepped inside, the place reeked as usual. It was cigarettes and gunpowder and that cheap aftershave Jason always used. “Were you sleeping?” Dick asked, out of habit more than anything else. The younger man arched a brow. “Do I look like I was sleepin’?” Jay shook his head and ashed the cigarette unceremoniously on the floor. Dick couldn’t be sure, but it seemed like Jason was taking Bruce’s death even harder than he was. 

Jason and Bruce had their problems, that was no secret. But even though they claimed to be enemies now… Dick knew differently. Bruce never stopped loving Jason, and though the younger man would never admit it, he knew Jay hadn’t stopped either. “Y’wanna beer?” Jason drawled, walking barefoot to the fridge.

Dick nodded, catching the can his younger ‘brother’ tossed to him and popping it open with a crack and a hiss. “You should be sleeping, it’s close to 5 am.” He chastised Jay, though he knew it was useless. 

Jason snorted in dismissal, sitting down on what passed for a couch. “Then what the hell were you doing on my doorstep Dickie?” Sarcasm dripped from the younger man’s voice. Dick flopped down beside him. It was no secret neither of them had been sleeping since Bruce died, and it wasn’t like they’d had a hell of a regular sleeping schedule before that. 

“If you want me to stop coming around Jay, just say the word.” Dick looked over at his brother. To Jason’s credit, the man was at least clean shaven today, though he wasn’t sure when the last time was he’d washed his hair. Scars littered Jason’s torso, a few memorable ones stood out from the rest. Jason shrugged. “Nah. I didn’t say that.” He took a deep drink from his beer, and Dick did the same. 

They weren’t much for conversation. There wasn’t really anything to say, and Jason wasn’t a fan of small talk. That wasn’t why Dick came here. Jason closed his eyes, taking a deep drag from his cigarette, before stubbing it out on the arm of the sofa. Dick came because he and Jay had both lost something, something they could never get back. Now all they had was each other. 

Dick felt Jason’s hand move over his thigh, squeezing the thick muscle before moving towards his groin. The acrobat’s breath hitched as his brother rubbed a rough palm over the bulge in his jeans. Jason wasn’t Bruce, Dick knew that. But somehow having Jason there helped. Made it hurt a little less for a while. “Jason..” Dick breathed as the younger man’s fingers went for his fly, quickly unzipping it and releasing his arousal. Jason’s lip curled in a sultry smirk. “I’ll take good care of you Dickie.. promise.” He purred, squeezing Dick’s length.

The older man’s head fell back against the ratty couch, Jason’s soft purr was exactly what he needed. Dick let a breathy sigh fall past his lips, opening his eyes to slits to watch Jason. Blue eyes met his, a darker blue than his own. Like Bruce’s blue. This was some kind of fucked up coping mechanism, Dick knew that. They were using each other to ease the pain. Dick was torn from his musings though when he felt Jason’s lips wrap around his shaft, aggressively sucking him down into that wet, slick heat. “Fuck! Jay..” Dick groaned, not being able to help the way his hips tilted upwards, further down his brother’s throat. He was going to be lost soon, he was almost there.. that point where his brain turned off and all he’d be able to process would be the desperate need to cum.

But Jason never let him off the hook that easily. The younger man pulled back, licking spit and precum from his lips which were tempting Dick in the worst way. Jay was never satisfied until he had Dick begging for it. The acrobat whined audibly at his brother’s retreat, though he knew it wouldn’t do him any good. Jay was already getting up, unzipping his own jeans to give himself some relief. 

Jason never missed an opportunity to show off, and this was no different. He slid his battered jeans down low on his hips and palmed himself – giving Dick a prime view of his swollen cock. Dick’s eyes flickered over his younger brother’s body, lingering over his scars and prominent abs. “Didn’t nobody tell ya it’s rude to stare?” Jay teased, his lip curling in a familiar smirk. Dick blinked, licking his lips before closing his mouth, his throat dry. “You’re making it hard not to..” The acrobat replied, getting up off the couch and moving towards his brother. “Not so fast, Dickie.” Jason snorted, releasing himself to put a firm hand on Dick’s shoulder. “On your knees.” 

You could feel how dangerous Jason was. It radiated from the man like a tangible force. He was unpredictable, short tempered, and when he was cornered, there was nothing more lethal. All of that power rippled through the man’s muscles, and Dick would be lying through his teeth if he said that didn’t make him weak at the knees.   
Jason pressed down firmly on Dick’s shoulder until the acrobat lowered himself to his knees. “That’s good,” Jay grinned, threading his fingers in the older man’s hair and pulling his head back roughly. “Now show me how good ya are with that mouth of yours.”

Jason was rougher than Bruce would ever dare to be, even when Dick had begged him for it. Bruce had always been careful, but Jason was merciless. He didn’t care about what bruises he made, or if his bitemarks bled. Jason was not Bruce, not by a long shot. Dick opened his mouth, nearly gagging when Jason slid himself in to the hilt, not giving his brother any time to adjust. “Swallow.” Jay growled, holding his grip tight on Dick. The older man could hardly do anything else in this position, so he obeyed, his throat raw and protesting. 

Jay threw back his head at the feeling of Dick’s throat closing around him, letting out a guttural groan. He pulled Dick off him suddenly, making the acrobat cough and splutter. “You’re a little too good, Dickie...” He panted, hauling his brother up by his hair again. Even though he was younger, Jay had the advantage of height and weight compared to Dick’s leaner frame. “And I’m sure ya didn’t come all the way over here for me to make it quick.”

Dick shivered, his flushed expression giving Jason exactly the answer he was looking for. Jason released his grip on the acrobat, letting him stand on his own two feet while he went for the man’s shirt. Jason fingered the fine fabric with a touch of bitterness. Sure, when he was younger, Bruce had tried dressing him up like this. Expensive tailored suits, dress shirts with a price tag that could make your jaw drop- but they’d never suited him. Not the way they did Dickie. Jason frowned.   
He tore the designer shirt open with his hands, buttons popping off in his wake. Jason was impatient, shredding the garment and leaving it in ribbons on the floor before he started on the pants. It wasn’t often Dick left here wearing his own clothes. 

Dick stumbled as Jason pushed him toward the small bedroom down the hall, nipping and groping him along the way. “Jason, fuck, can we at least get to the bed?” Dick panted as Jay pressed him against the wall in the hallway. Jason growled in response, grinding his hips against Dick’s. “No.” He replied curtly, fastening his teeth into Dick’s neck. The acrobat gasped at the bite, hips tilting forward into his brother’s. The younger man smirked, licking at the wound he’d inflicted. “I think I’d rather fuck you right here.” Dick moaned, and felt Jason lift him up by his thighs, bracing their weight against the wall. Dick’s cock was leaking with precome already, dripping down his shaft. “Please, Jay.. “ He begged, his eyes dark. Jason used his free hand to tug his jeans down lower, before grabbing his cock to press it against Dick’s hole.


	2. The Second Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something from Jason's POV.

The first time they did this, Jason hadn’t expected his brother to come back. The eldest Robin had left bruised, torn, and limping, and Jason had almost felt bad. When Dick showed up on his doorstep again a few nights later, he’d opened the door with a puzzled expression. “What are you doing.” Jason flatlined, leaning against the doorframe. Dick looked lost, and he shifted his weight nervously. That wasn’t like the cocky boy wonder he knew. 

“I was kind of hoping you’d let me in.” Dick smiled sheepishly, scratching the back of his head. Jason noted the bags under his brother’s eyes and guessed he hadn’t been sleeping much either. Jay kicked the door open wider and waved him in, retreating to the living room.  
“Thought you’d had enough last time.” The younger man commented, searching for his pack of cigarettes. He found them between a sofa cushions and pulled one out, offering it to Dick. When the acrobat shook his head Jason shrugged, putting it in his own mouth and lighting it. “Don’t tell me you’re back for more.” He watched Dick skeptically as he took a drag. 

Dick sighed, rubbing a hand over his face. “Jay.. Don’t make me explain myself.” He looked up at Jason, his brother’s expression unreadable. “Jesus christ Jason.” He groaned, taking a seat in a ragged chair by the door. “I just don’t want to think about him anymore. I don’t want to think at all. It fucking hurts all the time, are you really going to blame me for wanting that to stop?” Dick’s eyes were threatening tears now, he averted his eyes and wiped at his face. “I know this is fucked up and wrong, but you’re the only one who can make me forget, okay?” The acrobat was pointedly ignoring those blue eyes on him. “Even if it’s just for a little while.”

Jason exhaled through his nose slowly. That wasn’t what he’d been expecting. When Dick came around the other night, the redhead assumed he was just looking for kicks, maybe the archer was tied up and he was looking for someone else to rough him up instead. That he could deal with.  
But this was shit he didn’t want anything to do with. Dickie spilling his guts in his living room? No way. He didn’t sign up for this touchy-feely-group-therapy-session shit. Jason shifted uncomfortably on the sofa. “Dick. Shut up.” He finally said, standing up from his chair and starting to pace. “If you want to come here and fuck, that’s fine.” He wasn’t looking at his older brother. “But you leave him out of it.” Jason turned, the last few words a near snarl. 

Dick’s eyes went big and puppy-like, making Jay instinctively feel like a real asshole. Jason tugged at his own messy hair in irritation, and took the last few drags from his cigarette before flicking it into an empty beer can. “Damn you, Dickie.” He cursed, finally looking back up. “Get over here.”  
Jason told himself he was only doing this because he knew Dick needed it, and if the acrobat ever brought it up he was going to deny it up and down--- but despite all that, Jay opened his arms, wrapping Dick up in them like he knew the older man needed.

They didn’t talk… but the silence wasn’t uncomfortable. Jason listened to Dick sigh against his chest, and allowed himself a small smile. Wordlessly, the younger man started to nuzzle against the back of his adopted brother’s neck, once in a while letting the points of his teeth graze across the pale skin there. Dick hummed contentedly in return, rubbing his lithe body against Jason’s. “I’ll take care of ya.” Jay murmured, his meaning ambiguous until his fingers started roaming underneath the waistband of Dick’s designer jeans. 

“Jay..” Dick breathed hotly. “I need this.. please. Make me forget.” Jason grunted in response, thumbs digging hard into Dick’s hips before dragging the other man’s pants down to his thighs. Jay gave his brother a soft smirk before he sank to his knees before the acrobat, licking his lips.  
Jay was less than elegant as he swallowed Dick’s cock, slurping obscenely, his mouth shiny with spit and precum- but Dick didn’t seem to mind. The older man was gasping and moaning wantonly, reminiscent of some of Jay’s favorite pornstars- but this was no comparison. Jason pulled away slowly, meeting Dick’s heavy gaze. “It’s a good thing I don’t have neighbors.” He chuckled, gripping his brother’s cock tightly with one hand. “Cause I wanna make you scream tonight.” 

Dick squirmed in Jason’s hold, whining. “God, Jason.. yes. I want it, please..” The acrobat’s face was flushed his baby blue eyes darkened by need. “Fuck me until I forget my name.” He pleaded, the older man was already tearing at his dress shirt, stripping himself clumsily. 

Jay stood, roughly spinning Dick around so he could manhandle his brother into being bent over the back of the ratty couch. Jason held Dick’s wrists behind the man’s back in one hand, limiting his movement while he stripped the acrobat down with his free hand. He wasn’t gentle about it.  
When the last of Dick’s clothes were finally kicked to the floor, Jason grabbed a handful of the man’s pale ass before giving him a good smack. “You’re not gonna be able to walk tomorrow.” He promised darkly, slipping two dry fingers roughly inside.

“Ah!” Dick yelped at the intrusion, feeling the familiar burn. Jason always knew exactly how he needed to hurt, how to make him lose his mind, and Dick knew he’d be feeling it for days afterwards. “Fuck me, Jay, I need you!” He cried out, pushing back roughly onto his brother’s fingers. “I can’t wait… please, now.. do it now..” 

Jason’s jaw set firmly as he unzipped his own jeans, not even bothering to take them off, just pushing them lower on his hips before spitting on his cock and splitting Dick wide. A low growl erupted from Jason’s throat as he slid inside, Dick’s entrance squeezing against him. He didn’t even give the acrobat time to catch his breath before Jason was slamming into him mercilessly. 

“Jason! Fuckk!” Dick cried out, his own erection trapped painfully against the couch. Every time Jason’s hips snapped against him, Dick yelped, until he was sobbing into the couch, his cheek pressed into the rough fabric.  
Jay only grinned wolfishly, using his free hand to push Dick’s face further into the couch as he fucked the acrobat. “You want my cum, don’t you Dickie?” He drawled, his hips still setting a brutal pace as he changed the angle deeper. “You want me to get you all wet?”

Dick let out a strangled moan, his cock twitching against the couch and oozing precum. “P-Please… “ His thighs were starting to quiver under then onslaught of Jason’s thrusts, and when the younger man started fucking him deeper, that’s when Dick finally started to scream. 

Dick was pleading, cursing, choking out Jason’s name when he finally reached his breaking point, shuddering as his cock spit hot seed all over the tarnished couch. Dick’s entire body was squeezing Jason like a vice, making Jay finally let go of the man’s wrists so that he could hang on to those hipbones for dear life. 

Jason didn’t last much longer, a low moan rumbling from him as he hunched over Dick, rhythm faltering as he filled the older man. They were both sweating, sticky, and exhausted as the tried to remember how to breathe.


	3. Sweet Nothings

Jason didn’t know how, but eventually they both made it on to the couch, Dick collapsed on top of him, nestled into the crook of his arm. Despite the stench of sex, sweat, and cigarettes wafting up from the rank couch, Jay was surprisingly comfortable. Dick sighed contentedly against him, twining his bare legs around his brother’s. 

“I miss him Jay..” Dick murmured quietly, barely above a whisper. Jason’s throat constricted at that. In his post-sex haze, it took longer for the younger man’s defenses to kick in, meaning that for the first time since he’d heard the news Jason allowed himself to dwell on the Father he’d lost. 

Bruce had been many things to him; Savior, Mentor, Father, General, Enemy, and Friend. There was no easy to way to explain their relationship, and it hadn’t been pretty. After Jason’s death, the boy’s violent streak had only magnified, driving Bruce and Jason further apart, both in ideals and methods. Before Bruce’s death, they hadn’t even been on speaking terms.

Jason struggled to remember their last conversation, and as the memory surfaced, blurry, he wished he had forgotten it. It had been months ago… maybe even half a year.

_Jay vividly recalled the feeling of being watched. He’d been picking out sub-par groceries from the Stop N’ Go around the corner, just the essentials. Toothpaste, TP, Ramen Noodles, Detergent, and the like._

_As he grabbed the bargain brand detergent off the shelf, he caught the eye of an older man from down the aisle. Jason grimaced, dropping the item into his basket. “What do you want.” He grunted, turning away from the familiar face. Bruce had been doing this for the past few weeks, shadowing Jason, trying to initiate conversation for some goddamn reason._

_“We need to talk, Jason.” Bruce followed behind, hiding his features in a long anonymous trenchcoat. Jason spun around to face him irritably. “You have five fucking minutes, and then you’re gone.” He snarled. “And you cut the shit with tailing me.”_

_Bruce gave a curt nod, following Jason to the front counter while the younger man paid for his things with crumpled bills. It was raining when they exited, not that either man seemed to notice. “What is so goddamn important.” Jason looked over at his companion skeptically. Bruce walked a few paces before replying._

_“..There’s something big happening.” Bruce began with a strange expression on his face. “I’m not asking for your help, I just.. “ The older man’s eyes were flicking to anywhere but towards Jason. “I just wanted to see you before I go. To see that you’re alright.” As always, Bruce was vague and gave away nothing in his tone._

_Jason scoffed. “So you’re checkin’ on me?” He raised an eyebrow and kept walking. “ ’Case you didn’t notice, I don’t need you B. “ He turned the corner towards his apartment, Bruce keeping up with him._

_“How long is this going to go on Jason?” Bruce’s voice raised in urgency. It was the same rehashed argument over and over again. “I don’t want to leave things like this... I need to know that we’re okay… that you’ll be okay…” He was still speaking in broad terms, but it was the most openly Jason had heard Bruce speak… maybe ever._

_Part of Jason realized that with a startling clarity, but it was only a small part- and his bitter ego quickly shoved the realization aside. “Too little too late B.” He sneered, turning round on his former Mentor. “I’m done with your bullshit, the mission, your fucked up ideology, all of it.” Jay snarled. “So stop trying to fix it.”_

_A flicker of emotion passed over Bruce’s face before it was gone, replaced by the cold hard look Jason knew so well. The older man nodded, and took a few steps back. “I’m sorry—“ Bruce muttered, watching his former protégé through the heavy rain. “Goodbye Jason.”_

_Jay watched Bruce’s broad shoulders turn away, and steadily plod back down the street, away from him. Jason took a step after him, before clenching his fist. He was getting what he wanted wasn’t he? Bruce was finally out of his life, and their twisted history along with him._

Despite himself, Jason felt his eyes water, and he blinked away the traitorous tears. Clearing his throat, Jay replied, his voice strained. “I miss him too.” He should’ve done things differently, he should’ve tried to meet Bruce halfway, to put things behind them. Instead he’d done exactly as he’d always done, snapped in anger and was regretting it. But it was too late now.

Dick looked up at Jay with a soft expression. “… It’s okay.” He whispered, rubbing abstract designs into his brother’s chest. “We don’t have to talk about him.” Dick knew full well how hard it was for Jason to even admit that much… he could only imagine how much pain the younger man was in.

Jason just nodded, threading his hand through Dick’s hair for a quiet moment. “The last time I saw him..” God, why was talking so fucking hard all of a sudden. Jay swallowed again. “I fucked it up. He just wanted to make sure I was OK. And I told him to fuck himself.” 

Dick curled himself tighter around Jason. “He knew you better than that Jay.” He whispered. “Don’t do this to yourself.” Maybe it was something they all inherited from Bruce, this sense of martyrdom- though it was hardly the legacy the man had intended.


End file.
